The Spartan Games, Part 1
The Spartan Games, Part 1 is the third episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode is the first of three episodes revolving around the Spartan Games. The episode was released March 1, 2012. Synopsis How will our contestants fare in the first part of the Spartan Games? Find out now! Plot Preparing for the commencement of the games, the Spartans and the Centerscore students gather around the two leaders of each school, Chad and Justin, on the perimeter of a vast enclosed estate, the setting of the tournament. Ben approaches the nerds, who ignore him, confusing Ben. Taylor explains to him that because he abandoned the nerds to become popular, they are no longer friends with him. After Chad announces the annual commencement of the games, Justin goes over the rules with the Centerscore students: a bell will sound in five minutes, in which they will all enter the arena by a ladder, with the Spartans several hundred yards away. Competitors are eliminated if they are hit by a paintball. Cheating is not tolerated, as the entire estate is covered with security cameras. The Centerscore kids complain about not having ammunition yet, which Justin assures them is inside of the arena. The bell sounds, prompting all of the Centerscore students to rush to the ladder all at once. They slide down into the arena, where one crate of ammunition is. Acquiring a paintball gun, Ben then notices all of his fellow classmates get into groups and finds Jessica to team up with, when the Spartans ambush them with paintballs from above. Multiple students are hit, eliminating them. Jessica orders the cheerleading squad to shield Ben, which results in Jill and Maria getting hit. Ben sees Spencer trying to hide behind the crate just as Carson is about to hit him, provoking him to help him. He and the cheerleaders crouch behind the crate where they plan to discuss the game plan with Spencer who subsequently gets eliminated when he tries to attack some Spartans. Following this, Ryan begins firing shots at his fellow classmates, taking out Megan and Andrew, encouraging the Spartans to spare Ryan. The Spartans make their way towards Centerscore, all of the students scatter, splitting Howard away from Zoe. Zoe grabs Jessica to come along with her, splitting her from Ben. The swim team then launches a counterattack against the Spartans, giving Ben the opportunity to sprint away, catching up with the nerds again. They stop at the woods, where Ben asks for the game plan, in which Taylor makes it clear that he is not with them because he betrayed them. Ben admits to neglecting their friendship and apologizes. The nerds forgive him (bar Taylor, who dislikes him for dating Jessica) and allow him to tag along with them. While walking, Angie realizes that the entire forest is likely teeming with traps and conclude that they need some to lead them, resulting in Ben to volunteer. Just then, a cable suspends down from above, grabbing Erik's arm. They use Taylor's bottle of hairspray and leaves from a plant to create a chemical with the right viscosity to free Erik's arm. They hear the Spartans coming near just as they free Erik's arm and so they reactivate the trap to work when the Spartans approach it. Chad sends Marcus, a freshman, to investigate the trap after having heard it be activated, culminating in the nerds to fire Marcus with bullets, providing the nerds the opportunity to run as the Spartans are distracted. Rewinding back to when the Spartan ambush began, Zoe and Howard are split apart when the Centerscore students run away from the Spartans. Zoe grabs Jessica before she is hit by a Spartan and they meet up with the cheerleaders. The Spartans watch from a distance and decide to hunt down them first because they are in a pack, making them easier to take out. Chad orders Carson and Preston to take a shortcut through the woods to get ahead of them and orchestrate the pincer attack. The cheerleaders, meanwhile, continue running, despite growing fatigue. Zoe urges them to continue running, when the Chad begin hitting them with paintballs. They plunge further into the forest, outrunning him, when Preston jumps out, brandishing his weapons and ultimately taking out Keith. After escaping the Spartans, Jessica suggests running back into the forest, however Zoe advises going to a lake for water and setting up camp, where she also suspects Sam and Howard would be, despite being previously warned by Jessica to stop giving orders to the squad. They make it to the lake to relax, however have Hector and Nicole stand as guard. Jessica thanks Zoe for helping the team throughout the games, when the Spartans arrive, knocking out Nicole and Hector. The Spartans confront Zoe, Jessica and Amanda and arm their weapons. Just then an unknown voice warns the Spartans to stop, with Zoe exclaiming that "it's you!" Bonus Scene Flashing back to the start of the ambush, the swim team lays down cover fire for the retreating Centerscorians. The Spartans ducking, the team runs into the forest for cover and contemplate what their next move should be. Sam sees a building in the distance, likely containing supplies. They walk to the building, learning that it is a pool house. They find an unspecified item that gives them an advantage. Elsewhere, Colt is drawing diagrams in the dirt with Denni. Colt plans to lure out each Spartan and shoot them, with the final Spartan being Chad. Colt asks her if she is prepared and Denni confidently responds yes. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games